Back or lumbar pain is the second most common reason for doctor office visits in the United States after symptoms for the common cold. Furthermore, lumbar pain may severely limit the ability of the user to participate in work-related or leisurely activities. Thus, lumbar pain limits the productivity of users and excessively consumes medical resources.
Back pain is sometimes attributable to spinal stenosis, prolapsed or slipped discs and/or bulging discs. In addition to back pain, these conditions are known to also cause weakness or paralysis of muscles. Lumbar traction or distraction is a well known and effective treatment for symptoms resulting from such conditions. Most lumbar traction kits depend on gravity, hydraulics, mechanical devices and/or elastic cords. These devices, however, may be too complex for users to use or too expensive. With respect to lumbar traction kits having elastic cords, the cords store energy such that when a load is removed from the elastic cord, the energy stored in the cord is transferred back to the spine, thereby cancelling out any alleviation of symptoms.
Thus, there is a need for a simple, cheap and effective lumbar traction device. While the traction kits described herein are not a solution to all forms of back pain and disability, the disclosed lumbar traction devices can offer an inexpensive and portable relief from back pain and disability.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.